1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique which provides a user with a shot image under certain conditions while restricting shooting in a place like concert hall where shooting is restricted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In concert halls or event sites, it is often the case that photo shooting is inhibited in principle and carrying cameras into such sites is also prohibited. However, many audiences have grievance against this measure by a promoter, and there are cases where audiences do not follow the photo shooting inhibition rule.
Thus, there have been disclosed a technique which assuredly inhibits photo shooting by sending a signal which restricts utilization of cameras of audiences (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-333266) and a technique by which save of captured images is restricted by a camera server (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-354188).